The subject matter disclosed herein relates to fuel injectors for turbine engines.
Gas turbine engines may operate using a number of different types of fuels, including natural gas and other hydrocarbon fuels. Other fuels, such as, for example hydrogen (H2) and mixtures of hydrogen and nitrogen may be burned in the gas turbine, and may offer reductions of emissions of carbon monoxide and carbon dioxide.
Hydrogen fuels often have a higher reactivity than natural gas fuels, causing hydrogen fuel to combust more easily. Thus, fuel nozzles designed for use with natural gas fuels may not be fully compatible for use with fuels having a higher reactivity. At the same time, fuel nozzles designed for high-reactivity fuels may not be optimized to deliver low emissions levels for natural gas fuels.